


hold me close

by likeuwuahh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, a really bad one though, idk where i thought this fic was going, moments of real cuteness and moments of wtf did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: dahyun's roommate has been bugging her all year about dating her to the point she's run out of ideas. but, dahyun's friend, tzuyu is coming to visit and she forms the perfect idea to bring her as her fake girlfriend.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 190
Collections: Twice Underrated Ships Ficfest





	hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> completely unedited and a messy-ish fic?? i really just went along with the flow. part of the underrated fic fest!

if there was a solid wall in front of her, dahyun would choose to smack her head against it than deal with the girl who’s seated herself in front of her. she already knows what she’s going to say and honestly, dahyun _really_ isn’t in the mood to talk when she’s got a ton of readings to catch up on instead.

“the answer is still a no, sohyun.” dahyun shuts down her roommate before she opens her mouth. she stands up, moving towards her room.

“are you not going to give me a chance? i’ve been wanting to date you for a whole year! i’ve been patient and i think we can work out.” sohyun tries to get her to turn around.

“how many times do i have to say no? you’ve been pestering me about it for the entire year too. i don’t want to date you. if other rooms weren’t full, i definitely would’ve asked to move out of here. i’m not dealing with this any longer.” the anger brews in dahyun’s chest. pent up frustration from countless confessions from her roommate; why can she never take _no_ as an answer?

“i’ll back off. fine. as long as you give me a proper reason.” sohyun pesters yet again.

dahyun has run out of excuses. before she can open her mouth to argue with her roommate, her phone buzzes and she loses her train of thought.

[ **tzu** ]  
hey dub! i’m flying in to see you this  
weekend! finally getting a REAL break  
from dad’s company work. where can  
i meet you? wanted to catch up soon!

as if a lightbulb goes off in dahyun’s mind, she thinks of a solution on the spot. hopefully, it’s one that doesn’t backfire on her instead. she looks up, noting how her roommate is looking at her as if she’s grown another head. yes, dahyun undoubtedly is coming off as a lunatic with the way she’s grinning down at her phone.

tzuyu is an old friend of dahyun’s from before she moved to this new city. the last time she’d seen her in person was right before dahyun moved away to pursue her degree while tzuyu was sent back home to run the family business. it’s been almost three years since she’s seen her but dahyun still remembers her like yesterday. plus, they’ve been talking over the years – they’re pretty good friends.

since they’re meeting soon, dahyun thinks it would be an unsurpassed coincidence if she brings a girlfriend to her apartment to introduce to sohyun (and to get her off her back). tzuyu is the _perfect_ candidate for a girlfriend.

as she laughs to herself, dahyun conspires the perfect plan.

tzuyu as her girlfriend.

(it’s only her heart that’ll suffer from it all _and that’s okay_ )

“i have a girlfriend already.” dahyun deadpans. she doesn’t know if the lie sounds believable but she needs to sell it. if she has to deal with sohyun asking her even one more time, dahyun knows she’s going to lose her mind.

“since when do you have a girlfriend? you never told me before. you’re seriously creating a fake person for the sake of me stopping my confessions?” sohyun scoffs, not believing her at all.

“i’ll introduce you to her this weekend.” dahyun smiles as she watches sohyun’s face fall. “and then, you can see for yourself that i _do_ have a girlfriend. now, please leave me alone.”

she leaves sohyun in their living room, locking the door behind her as she jumps into her bed and screams into her pillow. what chaos did she just brew for herself? dahyun hopes tzuyu would be willing to play along with this crazy scheme she’s proposing.

 _oh_. dahyun sits up as she remembers she has still yet to reply to tzuyu about her arrival.

[ **dubu** ]  
yeah, it’s fine! i’ll see you this  
weekend then!!! can’t wait to  
see you after all this timeeee.

do you want me to pick you  
up from the airport? can do.

[ **tzu** ]  
nah, all good. actually wanna  
come and see your apartment!

it’s shared with someone else  
yeah? wish i could’ve been  
able to experience that :(

[ **dubu** ]  
lol, take that back!! you’d  
never want to live with a  
roomie like mine… wait  
until we meet and then  
it’ll all make sense to you

would it be better if she tells tzuyu beforehand of her situation? that way she won’t be blindsided by the news on the day that she arrives. by the time the next message rolls in from tzuyu, dahyun makes her decision.

[ **tzu** ]  
how crazy can she possibly  
be if she has to deal with  
you, huh???

[ **dubu** ]  
crazy enough that you’re  
now my fake girlfriend  
visiting me because she  
won’t stop asking me out!

congratulations and thank  
you for being amazing and  
saying yes to me mwah <3

[ **tzu** ]  
wtf dub you can’t drop  
that on me and leave!!

come back here you  
brat!!!

why am i your  
gf? what about chaeng?

[ **tzu** ]  
hey!!! reply to me

[ **dubu** ]  
chaeng dating me is the  
biggest joke when she’s  
so whipped for mo! god,  
even roomie knows that  
they’re dating!! so, you  
are my only hope now!!

(tzu are the one)

[ **tzu** ]  
you really had to take the  
chance to drop that last  
sentence didn’t you...

how long has your roomie  
been asking you out for  
that you’re going through  
such lengths? a month?

[ **dubu** ]  
try a year.

[ **tzu** ]  
what? no way! that’s so  
insane???

[ **dubu** ]  
i would never choose  
to fake date if it wasn’t  
bad. now am i valid???

[ **tzu** ]  
yes gf

see you on sat!!

/

somehow, dahyun avoids sohyun for the following few days. it’s more got to do with the fact that she doesn’t want to even exit her room, just to avoid confrontation (and possibly letting it slip that tzuyu isn’t really her girlfriend). in her attempt to hide, dahyun forgets what’s looming around the corner.

saturday comes around so fast. she fails to remember that she invited tzuyu over to her shared apartment to introduce her to sohyun. so, when there’s a knock on the door, it finally dawns on dahyun that tzuyu is here.

she stumbles out of her bed in a haste to dress up somewhat. what kind of girlfriend would she be if she didn’t look like she’d been anticipating this for the whole week? sure, if it was tzuyu, her _friend_ coming over, it would seem normal for her to just open the door in her pyjamas – but this is tzuyu, her _girlfriend_. dahyun hurriedly throws on a jacket and pushes her hair up in a bun before exiting her room. sohyun walks out at the same time, seemingly heading towards the door too.

dahyun couldn’t have that.

she runs to the door before sohyun can get there and opens it. anxiety swarms in her chest, fear building from the reaction of seeing tzuyu all these years later, in person. still, dahyun tries to calm herself down. she takes in a deep breath and looks up at the figure in front of her.

her heart catches in her throat. dahyun feels the heat rush up to her face as tzuyu grins at her, opening her arms. a heartbeat later, she’s raising an eyebrow, wondering why dahyun hasn’t hugged her yet. for a moment, dahyun forgets why she’s being clingy – tzuyu is _never_ one to hug first (but she loves the hugs, regardless). it sinks in then, dahyun realising that this is all meant to be part of the ruse.

she squeals, jumping into tzuyu’s arms. it feels natural, the way tzuyu wraps her arms around dahyun, keeping her steady. the way dahyun nuzzles her nose against tzuyu’s neck as she holds onto her tightly. it’s not as out of character as one would expect since they’ve been aching to see each other for an incredibly long time.

“hi baby.” dahyun greets tzuyu, forcing herself not to cringe. she knows tzuyu is trying her best not to laugh, even if she’s grinning at her. she’s close to breaking character. “i didn’t think you’d come directly from the airport. is that why you didn’t want me to come pick you up?”

“i wanted to surprise you.” tzuyu nods, finally letting go of dahyun. sohyun is staring at them weirdly, so naturally, dahyun notices tzuyu advancing towards her. she plants a kiss on her forehead. the tender action spreads a dust of pink across dahyun’s cheeks. getting used to receiving such affection will be difficult.

“oh, this is my roommate, sohyun. sohyun, this my girlfriend, tzuyu.” dahyun chooses to break away from tzuyu to introduce the two women.

“nice to meet you.” tzuyu offers her hand for a handshake, to be completed ignored by sohyun. dahyun _really_ doesn’t want to be staying here.

“how long have you two been dating?” sohyun questions as she crosses her hands over her chest. it’s definitely an attempt at trying to find the cracks in their relationship, but it won’t work. they have years of friendship in their hands.

“well, we’ve been friends since we lived in the same city and we went to school together. dahyun and i only recently chose to pursue a long-distance relationship after a lot of back and forth. it’s been a few months.” tzuyu answers. there’s some honesty in her words, at least.

“i’m not sure if that’s true.” sohyun scoffs. “it seems like a lie.”

dahyun rolls her eyes, ready to give an earful but tzuyu simply slips her arms around her waist instead, rendering her speechless.

“look, i don’t know who you think you are, but dahyun is my girlfriend. i believe it’s unnecessary for us to have to prove to a stranger that we’re together.” tzuyu cuts in, aggravated by this woman’s assumptions. “initially dub asked me to stay here with her but i can tell my stay is clearly unwelcomed. i’d rather spend time with her alone.”

“wait, no. i’m sorry. i just feel like i heard nothing about you and you popped out of nowhere.” sohyun justifies. her words don’t feel real to dahyun. for someone who pursued her for a year, it won’t end here.

with sohyun leaving the room, dahyun is left with tzuyu, still trying wrap her mind around the whole situation.

“okay, you’re moving out of here.” tzuyu whispers harshly as she’s tugged into dahyun’s room. “that girl is insane. how did you deal with her for an entire year?”

“there’s no space in other apartments. i got stuck here.” dahyun grumbles under her breath. it’s just her luck that she ended up with a crazy roommate with nowhere else to go. “and, did you even bring anything with you to stay here? i didn’t see you bring anything.”

“i have a small bag i left at the front. i might need to steal some of your clothes. well, whatever fits me.” tzuyu laughs as dahyun throws a pillow in her direction for her teasing. “where’s your shower? i want to freshen up at least. the flight plus your best friend tired me out more than i expected.”

half an hour later, dahyun lounges on her bed, remaining undisturbed by her roommate. she hears a door open down the hall and it’s most likely tzuyu, returning from her shower. the tiredness is evident on her face when she walks in and she literally climbs on top of dahyun, snuggling against her neck. there’s enough space next to her to sleep, but tired tzuyu is clingy, so dahyun doesn’t say a word. instead, she wraps an arm around her waist, taking the chance to run her free hand through her hair.

(soon enough, light snoring can be heard and dahyun smiles, grateful that tzuyu has managed to fall asleep quickly)

a knock on the door has dahyun’s attention, but miraculously, tzuyu doesn’t stir. sohyun peeks inside, her smile dropping slightly when she glances at where tzuyu is sleeping. she’d say they’ve sealed it pretty well, and it hadn’t even been on purpose.

“i was wondering if you guys wanted to go out for dinner? my way of apologising for earlier. i know my behaviour was unacceptable.” sohyun clears her throat.

“i’ll check with tzu when she wakes up, but it should be fine. just let us know what time you want to head out.” dahyun tries to end the conversation as quickly as she can.

it seems like sohyun gets the message, leaving the room. she’s not quite sure if her roommate has an ulterior plan for this evening but she won’t take any risks. dahyun thinks it’s a terrible idea. but she likes it. she really needs this girl off her shoulders. but, this is also a stupid decision. she needs to talk to chaeyoung about it – to either encourage her actions, or smack some sense into her.

speaking of the devil, dahyun snickers when her phone vibrates, indicating an incoming message from her best friend.

[ **chaengie** ]  
heyyy! where's tzuyu staying?  
wanted to meet up with her  
before she leaves. maybe  
tonight or smth?

[ **dancing embarrassment** ]  
hahaha… uh… so i kinda did  
something that you can say  
is pretty stupid for me to do

[ **chaengie** ]  
??? ur worrying me

[ **dancing embarrassment** ]  
so, you know how soyeon has  
been bothering me non-stop?  
i kinda maybe made tzu my gf  
so that she can stop bothering  
me… it was a sudden decision

[ **chaengie** ]  
what? are u insane? with ur  
messy ass feelings u chose  
to make this plan? u can’t  
even think straight with her  
around u! what was on ur  
mind?

[ **dancing embarrassment** ]  
but she said yes too! it wasn’t  
me making this choice on my  
own. is it bad i have hope???

[ **chaengie** ]  
what r u doing tonight?  
let’s meet + chat about it.  
don’t go into this blind.

where is she staying though?

[ **dancing embarrassment** ]  
in my room. currently she’s  
sleeping in my arms. they be  
feeling kinda dead now tbh.

i can’t really meet tonight.  
roomie wants to go out for  
dinner as an apology. chaeee  
i’m so scared that i'll screw  
up this whole evening with  
my stupid feelings. maybe i  
should cancel all of this shit

[ **chaengie** ]  
uh, she’s what now???

also, no u can’t. u got to  
this point. do u really  
want to go back to roomie  
asking u out for the whole  
year??? tzuyu is helping u  
out, take the chance and  
get the psycho off your  
case.

if anything, ur feelings will  
help u make everything  
smooth sailing. believable.  
i'll store some choco ice-  
cream for u in my fridge.

it was a stupid decision  
but i 101% support it. u  
got this bro.

(maybe this is a hint for u  
to do smth about ur feels)

/

chaeyoung’s vote of confidence is welcomed and a wave of relief washes over her. she has someone who believes in her. maybe this won’t be the biggest mistake of her life. dahyun doesn’t even know where they’re going or what she’s going to wear but she can’t really get out of bed to check because tzuyu is literally glued against her. she makes an attempt to slip out of tzuyu’s grasp, but only manages to loosen her grip an inch. at this rate, they’ll end up sleeping instead of going out for dinner.

it’ll be evil on her part to wake her up, especially after her exhaustive travelling.

(but the situation calls for it; she can suffer the consequences later)

dahyun digs her fingers into tzuyu’s sides, waking her up with a gasp. she tries to fight off dahyun’s hands but with her sluggish movements, fails. tzuyu falls on her back, whining and giggling at the sudden attack before it ceases.

“that’s a cruel way to wake me up. i hate you.” tzuyu mumbles, already sulking. “you know i’m super ticklish. i thought i was going to die.”

“don’t be so dramatic.” dahyun rolls her eyes. “i wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t an emergency, okay? roomie wants to go out for dinner as her way of apologising for being an ass earlier. do you want to go? or should i order in?”

tzuyu stares at dahyun for a few moments, leaving her unsure whether she’s contemplating the question or rather, dazed off to another thought. she cups tzuyu’s face, keeping her attention on herself instead. by the time this girl will answer the question, they’ll be running late to get ready and leave. and she doesn’t want to have to rush.

the air rushes out of her lungs when tzuyu’s eyes locks with hers. their close proximity isn’t helping either. dahyun pats herself for her stupid decision yet again. the way she’s going, it’ll be her own fault when this whole plan goes haywire. with great difficulty, dahyun manages to gain her bearings again, shaking herself out of her stupor. she looks to the top of tzuyu’s head; it’s definitely a safe space.

“earth to tzu?” dahyun taps tzuyu’s forehead.

“so, does that mean we have to pretend to date there too?” tzuyu finally responds, confusion plastered across her face.

“i would assume so. after a whole year of asking me, i don’t think she believes us yet.” dahyun lets out a resigned sigh. sohyun will be the death of her, she swears. she tries to remain positive though. at the end of this all, she can finally have some peace and quiet.

“let’s get dressed then. i might need to steal some of your clothes though.” tzuyu stretches before sliding out of the bed. dahyun follows, looking through her wardrobe for something suitable for the two of them.

it ends up being an old hoodie of dahyun’s that gets handed over to tzuyu.

“wait, isn’t this mine?” tzuyu squints at the faded blue hoodie. dahyun stumbles over her words in an attempt to clarify _why_ she still has it, but no explanation can suffice. “i remember telling you i lost it. so, it was you who stole it all this time, huh?” she laughs as dahyun groans in embarrassment. tzuyu’s mischievous behaviour always bubbles up most when it’s dahyun who’s in the line of fire.

“it’s comfortable, okay? and i think i forgot about its existence.” dahyun sulks, unappreciative of the sudden teasing. she crosses her arms over her chest and turns away, hoping to let the situation wash over.

"what a liar. your nose is turning red." tzuyu points out and dahyun shoves her shoulder in retaliation. she can't even be mad at her if she tried.

"you guys ready? i'll meet you outside." soyeon shouts, clearly not wanting to walk in on them again. without saying another word, tzuyu slides her hand through dahyun’s and walks out.

should dahyun be scared of how easily tzuyu is pulling this off? she's apologetic towards her poor cheeks, reddening at the simple gesture. if nothing else betrays dahyun, she knows that's the one thing that will. 

chou tzuyu is beautiful. 

_and_ chou tzuyu will also be the death of her, undeniably.

/

the ride to the dinner isn’t as awkward for dahyun as she expects. that’s because she spends almost the entirety of the drive talking to tzuyu about what she’s missed out on over the past few months, especially. now that her studies are finished, she’s been taking on the role of her father in their company. he apparently gave the green light to visit dahyun and now she has a few weeks here before she has to return.

(she also notices sohyun’s defeated state as they continue to chat and can’t help but feel a sense of satisfaction at the sight)

/

dahyun thinks that if she wasn’t already harbouring a major crush on her friend, she’d be completely won over by the way she’s been treated ever since tzuyu has stepped foot into their apartment. from opening the door for her to pulling out a chair, holding dahyun close by her side and never letting go of her hand. the little hints of affection; head pats and the non-existent space between. it’s almost as if this is another ordinary day for them. as she lets her thoughts wander, tzuyu offers a bite of her food to dahyun, careful to even blow on the spoonful.

she’s careful, trying to make sure she doesn’t get any sauce on the side of her lips. but, when has anything gone her way when she wants? she feels the smear on the corner of her lips and makes an attempt to wipe it off. dahyun barely blinks when tzuyu leans forward, wiping the sauce off with the pad of her thumb. she brings it back to her own lips, licking it clean. tzuyu’s boldness takes dahyun off-guard and she _tries_ to hide the furious hue of red spreading over her cheeks.

(it’s always the damn cheeks)

when tzuyu laughs at her reaction a mere second later, dahyun pinches her thigh, making her wince. but, the playful glint in her eyes remain and it’s enough for dahyun to know that it won’t be the last of her actions.

it ranges from tucking her hair behind her ear to casually leaning her hand behind dahyun’s chair to brushing her thumb across their intertwined hands. she tries to remain unhindered to the affection, but it’s incredibly hard, especially when it comes so naturally. chaeyoung’s words loop in her mind; the stupid decision that this is, which for sure, will leave her heart in tatters by the end of their fake relationship.

“baby, i’m going to go to the bathroom and i’ll be back.” tzuyu kisses the top of dahyun’s head before heading off.

her heart stutters in her chest, the little hints of affection building up to be the cause of her ruin. tzuyu is enjoying this more than anything else she’s ever done and the smirk she throws her way as she leaves is a clear indication. dahyun mutters a curse under her breath, grumbling about her disappearance.

“dahyun…” soyeon starts, just as tzuyu slips into the bathroom.

“hmm? what’s up?” dahyun expects to have a serious discussion by the shift of her roommate’s tone. “do you want to leave early?”

the questions clearly take soyeon by surprise, dahyun notes. she assumes it’s because she’s not expecting the share of concern after her behaviour throughout the day. but dahyun has never been one to throw a friendship away quickly. always one to be forgiving and considerate of other people’s feelings.

the silence goes on for a few minutes, a pool of worrying emotions swirling in dahyun’s stomach.

“soyeon?” dahyun encourages her to talk. she’s growing frustrated with the lack of conversation when she’s the one who attempted to start it first.

“is it really impossible for us to be together? like, i don’t know how to word this without coming off as self-conceited.” soyeon’s words shock dahyun. did she really not buy the whole dating tzuyu part? or is she choosing to ignore it? “i just think that we–”

suddenly, a cool pair of hands cup dahyun’s cheeks, and she’s turned around to face tzuyu. anger rolls off her in waves. she heard the conversation. there’s a minor pause, tzuyu’s way of asking dahyun for permission for what she’s about to do. they both know there’s no other choice. soyeon will _never_ take either of them seriously if she’s not given the solid evidence, rather, thrown in her face.

the second tzuyu’s lips touch hers, dahyun knows nothing will ever come close to this. she grips onto the side of the hoodie tzuyu’s wearing, trying to remain calm despite the shockwaves rippling through her body. tzuyu kisses dahyun as softly as treats her, no hints of urgency, simply tenderness. she kisses dahyun like she’s showing her off to everyone around her, like she’s the only one that matters. and dahyun feels selfish as she chases the feeling, the momentary happiness.

“i don’t know what you’re trying to achieve here.” tzuyu’s bottom lip quivers as she attempts to tone down her anger. “dahyun has told you _several_ times that she’s not interested. she’s showed you that she’s dating someone. how can you even consider asking her to be together. how many times does she have to say no to you for you to understand? was that the whole purpose of this dinner?”

dahyun tugs on tzuyu’s hand, not wanting to make a big scene. rather, she didn’t want her to fall into a mess that isn’t even hers.

“i appreciate the dinner, but i don’t think i’m even the slightest bit comfortable of dahyun staying in that apartment with you.” tzuyu shakes her head, slipping her hand through dahyun’s and leading her out. 

they’re barely out of soyeon’s sight when dahyun stops tzuyu in her tracks. “tzu, you’re not usually one to be rash about these things. i can’t exactly leave my apartment all of a sudden. i don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“i’m sorry… i just… i got so angry that she even considered she could be with you even after you’d said no so many times. i let my emotions get the better of me when i should’ve kept my cool.” tzuyu sighs defeatedly as she apologises for her behaviour. “and as for where to stay, you can room with me? i need to find a place to stay anyway.”

it’s another terrible idea. but this time, dahyun _knows_ she can’t say yes. living together is out of her hands. with her residing feelings, it’ll be impossible to stay around tzuyu like nothing ever happened. like _this_ never happened.

maybe, this is the time where she can be honest about her feelings. tzuyu will know if she’s lying, irrefutably.

“i love that you asked, but i can’t.” dahyun bites on her bottom lip, maintaining her composure with much difficulty. she watches tzuyu’s face fall and the ache in her chest skyrockets. she hates that she’s the causes of such pain. “i’ve kept this buried for a long time tzuyu. i won’t be able to last living with you. keeping distance has helped all these years but i won’t be able to deal with it, staying close to you and pretending i don’t want things between us to develop when it’s the only thing i’ve wanted for years. i can’t place that burden on you.”

“wait.” tzuyu cuts in, furrowing her eyebrows. “you mean to tell me, i haven’t been obvious enough in my feelings?”

“what?” dahyun remains flabbergasted by tzuyu’s declaration. “in what way have you _ever_ told me you liked me?”

“i thought my emails were obvious enough? i talked to chaeng and told me to sign my emails off with _love you_ and send you flowers every week.” tzuyu gasps. the feeling of betrayal sinks in.

“you sent those flowers? why didn’t you ever attach a note to them?” dahyun groans, thinking about all the countless flowers she’d thrown in the bin, thinking they were from strangers. and, she can’t believe her best friend had the audacity to pretend that she never knew about tzuyu’s feelings.

“the element of surprise?” tzuyu shrugs her shoulders, offering the lame excuse. “i think i’ve learnt my lesson to avoid chaeng’s suggestions.”

“then, was this really a break from work? or were there other motives?” dahyun crosses her arms as she glares at tzuyu.

“well… the main part of it was that i could finally meet you in person.” tzuyu answers honestly, looking away to hide her embarrassment. though, it’s not enough for dahyun.

“and what other reason?” dahyun urges her to continue.

“i’m moving here.” tzuyu deadpans.

it takes a moment for dahyun to register her words before she squeals, forgetting everything else that had conspired in the evening. she throws her arms around tzuyu, jumping in her embrace. she manages to catch her, _just_ in time.

“am i forgiven then?” tzuyu mumbles, pulling her best pleading eyes she can muster. dahyun rolls her eyes, pretending as if she wouldn’t give the entire world to tzuyu if she ever thinks to ask.

“we have a lot to make up for. and, we need to torture chaengie.” dahyun snickers at the thought of chaeyoung’s misery. maybe, they’ll be nice enough to thank her too. “also, how did you learn to be so smooth?”

instead of answering, tzuyu smiles, peppering dahyun’s face with kisses. dahyun tries to protest but she’s cut off by tzuyu, placing her lips on hers. she’s left breathless as tzuyu chases after her lips and it feels _just right_. borderlining perfect. there’s nowhere else she’d rather be than here, in tzuyu’s arms. dahyun pushes against tzuyu, kisses her harder. years of this she’s missed. she wants to catch up. wants to never let go.

this is everything she's ever wanted and more.

_hold me close_

_wanna stay, never leave_

_keep your body next to me_

_like you’re mine for all time_

_keep you warm when it’s cold outside_


End file.
